objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
CFOS 6: Gobble It Up
Gobble It Up is the sixth episode of Clash For Object Supremacy. This episode is currently unfinished. Transcript Spikey Ruler: Ahh, what a lovely day! The show’s going good for us, right? Broken Bone: I suppose. Spikey Ruler: And I’m still the team captain! Broken Bone: You sure are. Green Face: Hey Broken Bone! Wanna come with me to my hut in the forest again? Broken Bone: Sorry, I can’t. I’m making breakfast for Spikey Ruler. Plus, Unknowny is in there. Green Face: He wasn’t there when we were looking for slips! Broken Bone: Whatever. Spikey Ruler: Hey Broken Bone, could you get me a bottle of coke? Broken Bone: Sure, I guess. Green Face while he gets the drink If you’re so bored, you could help me out. Green Face: Fine! I will! Spikey Ruler, I’ll get you some toast. cuts to the Cool Crew Xbox Logo: Cherries, why is our team so small? Cherries (1): Because of The Win Maniacs. Cherries (2): The new third team. Cherries (1): They made us lose a lot of our members! Cherries (2): Now there’s us, you, Pea and Glovey. Glovey: Hey guys! What’s up? Cherries (1): Oh nothing. We’re just talking to Xbox Logo! Cherries (2): About our team! Glovey: We need to get our members back from The Win Maniacs. Pea: Glovey! I’ve noticed that you haven’t been as intimidating to me as before. Glovey: Well, we HAVE always been on the same team, and we’re smaller now, and I don’t have any bros around me... Pea: Why would that change that? Glovey: Cuz, you know... Gotta look cool! Pea: gasps Why? Cherries (1): Whatever, Glovey’s a good person now. Cherries (2): He doesn’t even need his bros! Cherries (1): Since he exposed Blue Tetramino. Glovey: Exactly. I did. cuts to ! Block and Question Box talking to eachother Question Box: So, it’s challenge time now! ! Block: What challenge did you prepare for em’... Question Box: Eating contest. ! Block: But we have little food! Question Box: That’s why I ordered more. Pizza, Candy, fruit, donuts- ! Block: Donuts? But Donut is on the show! Question Box: Huh, you’re right. ! Block: Let’s just not make him eat it. Question Box: Ok then. ! Block: Also, where is all of this food? Question Box: It’s set up on several tables. ! Block: Did you do that overnight? Question Box: Yeah. I lit the place with candles. ! Block: They’ll be useless in the daylight! go to see the food, and see Green Face taking pieces of bread Question Box: GREEN FACE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Green Face: I was just getting food for Spikey Ruler! Question Box: WHY!? DID WE SAY YOU COULD DO THAT!? Green Face: N-no, but Broken Bone told me to. Question Box: Still! DON’T STEAL RANDOM FOOD! ! Block: Yeah, that’s kinda messed up. Green Face: I-I’m sorry for bothering you! runs away, but is stopped when he’s grabbed by Question Box Question Box: I’m not letting you get away with that. ! Block: What are you- Question Box: I must. Green Face, this is your punishment. Green Face: What- arms are ripped off Question Box: That is your punishment for stealing things that are necessary for the show. Green Face: Ow! Ouch! Oh, the pain!! runs away ! Block: What was that? Question Box: What? I was lettin’ him get away with that. ! Block: Should we just go tell the contestants that it’s challenge time? Question Box: Yeah. cuts to Marker and Fire Exity talking to eachother Marker: Hey Fire Exity! Do you wanna play Rock Paper Scissors? Fire Exity: Yeah, something to pass the time. Marker/Fire Exity: Rock, Paper, Scissors! plays paper, and Fire Exity plays scissors Fire Exity: I won! Marker: Nice work. Pen: I hate to break your game and all, but Question Box over there is gonna announce the challenge! Marker: Really? Pen: Yeah, look! He’s right over there! cuts to Green Face talking to Broken Bone Green Face: Broken Bone! Hey! Broken Bone: Whoa! Where did your arms go? They’re not there! Green Face: Well, Question Box ripped them off. Broken Bone: Grrr... Why? Green Face: Because I apparently stole his food. Broken Bone: But where was the food? Green Face: There was loads of it on a table, all lit with candles. Broken Bone: Okay, now I understand. You can’t go stealing his food randomly! Spikey Ruler: Hey! Where’s my divine breakfast? Broken Bone: Well, Green Face couldn’t get it. He has no supplies to make anything unless he steals, which he was punished for. Green Face: Sorry. Ruler gives them a stern look, and there is a short pause Spikey Ruler: Oh well, I was full anyway... Green Face: Phew. Broken Bone: Look! Question Box is announcing the challenge! Question Box: Okay everyone! So today’s challenge is a test of your gut. How much food can you eat from this table? You must take a piece of food from the large table, and take it to your individual tables. Please go to your tables. cuts to The Cool Crew going to their tables Xbox Logo: Well, I’m gonna win this one for us! I LOVE EATING!! Glovey: Me too! We’re gonna win this. Cherries (1): Well, as we have a confident team, Cherries (2): We have no worries! Cherries (1): Right, Pea? Pea: Well, I tend to get full rather quick, so sorry... Glovey: You still gotta help! The other team could be really good- Cherries (2): We’ll handle this, right? Cherries (1): Yeah! Xbox Logo: Right... cuts to The Imaginators Spikey Ruler: Okay! What crazy plan do we have now? Donut: I dunno... Broken Bone: Um, try and eat quicker? Eh? Spikey Ruler: I said ‘crazy plan’. -1: Rude-poos. Candy Corn: Well -1, what are you gonna do to win? -1: Eat EVERYTHING! I can win this for you! Candy Corn: Yeah, I don’t wanna eat much... Spikey Ruler: You’re gonna have to! I’m full after my breakfast. Question Box: GO! challenge begins, and contestants start rushing for the tables -1: Feedin’ time! grabs something, but is shoved out of the way by Glovey -1: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- is picked up by Candy Corn Candy Corn: Glovey! Why’d you knock over -1? Glovey: We have a challenge to win! Sorry, -1. -1: I HOPE YOU DIE- Candy Corn: Come on, let’s get this bread! Spikey Ruler: I’m not gonna. I’m full! Candy Corn: Whatever! Broken Bone? Can you go get some food? Broken Bone: Sure, I guess. Green Face: I can’t do much without my arms! cuts to The Win Maniacs Pen: mmm! This pizza is SO GOOD! Fire Exity: Yeah! mmm! Pen: I’m getting more! This challenge is easy. Balloony: Wow! Pen, you have quite the appetite! Pen: Sure do! Let’s win this! Fire Exity: Yeah! Suitcase: I’ll eat something! takes a bite of a cookie Pen: What do you think? Suitcase: OH MY GOSH! starts coughing Ow! Owww! Fire Exity: Suitcase! Are you okay? Suitcase: I feel dizzy... Pen: Not again! What’s happening to our team!? Suitcase: I dunno... the cookie has some weird green stuff in it now that I look at it... Fire Exity: It sure does. Luckily, I have some medicine on me to solve this! Balloony: Do you always carry that on you? Fire Exity: Yep! Have some! puts it on a spoon, and puts the spoon in Suitcase’s mouth Suitcase: I feel a bit better now. Thanks! Fire Exity: No prob! I’m reporting the issue to Question Box. Marker: Let’s continue to dig in! runs to the table, and grabs a slice of cake Balloony: But what if the other food is poisoned? Marker: Who knows? I don’t care! I’m winning this! cuts to Fire Exity reporting the issue Fire Exity: Question Box, my teammate Suitcase took a bite of one of your cookies, and became poisoned. Why have you let such a thing happen? Question Box: Darn! That seller sure was fishy... Fire Exity: Whatever! Please remove all cookies from the table. ! Block: I’ll do it. removes the cookies from the table, and one from The Imaginators’ table Broken Bone: Hey! Question Box: There we go. Problem solved. cuts to the forest Unknowny: Why did Suitcase eat it? She’s not the target. Oh well, I know what to do... scene cuts to The Win Maniacs attempting the challenge Glovey: Oh my, my stomach! Pea: You’ve had 12 burgers now. What did you expect? Glovey: I feel sick. Pea: GLOVEY! You’re responsible for that! Xbox Logo: carrot in his mouth shouldn’t we cure him? Pea: You’re no better! You’re eating a carrot whole, and you’re talking while eating. Cherries (1): Hey! Cherries (2): You’re being a bossy bot! Cherries (1): We do the bossing ‘round here. Cherries (2): Right! Now back to winning. both run and get a handful of food. The camera then pans to the challenge The Imaginators are facing Spikey Ruler: Okay, how are things going? Green Face: Not good. I don’t have arms, remember? -1: I’m eating what I can! Candy Corn: Me too. Spikey Ruler: But we need to win this! Break your limits! Broken Bone: You’re the one being held back by a full stomach- Spikey Ruler: STOP! You’ve been nothing but a bummer and a burden to our team! I think everyone else agrees that we want you gone. Right? Donut: Yeah! -1: Yeah? I guess? Hee Hee. Candy Corn: He deserves it! Green Face: Me too. He forced me to make breakfast for Spikey Ruler, which ended up with my arms getting ripped off! Broken Bone: W-why? W-why are you doing this to me? Spikey Ruler: You’re no longer on our team. SCRAM! Broken Bone: I hate you. walks away to Question Box Question Box: Hello Broken Bone! Please get back to the challenge. Broken Bone: What’s the point? My team doesn’t want me. Question Box: Sure they do. Broken Bone: They don’t. They forced me off the team just because I proved Spikey Ruler wrong. She wasn’t helping the team at all and making us do it. Then she gets the entire team in the mindset that I’m just a pointless loser. Question Box: That is really sad, Broken Bone. I will give a punishment to Spikey Ruler, and you will remain on their team. Karma will hit them, I’m sure of it. Broken Bone: Thanks man. walks back to the team with Question Box Question Box: Spikey Ruler, you deserve this. jabs her in the stomach Spikey Ruler: Ouch! bit of vomit comes out of her mouth What was that for? Question Box: For being a bad team captain. Consider this a penalty. Spikey Ruler: Ow... scene cuts to The Cool Crew Glovey: Seriously, I don’t feel good. Xbox Logo: Vomit if you need to! Glovey: Okay! vomits right in Xbox Logo’s face Xbox Logo: Yuck! AAAAAAAARGH! Question Box: Times up! ! Block, you were monitoring team progress. Who has lost? ! Block: It was close between The Win Maniacs and The Imaginators, but the letters lose. Spikey Ruler: This is the worst day of my life! Donut: Boooooooo! Question Box: Follow us to the elimination. Everyone else, go to the voting booth. cuts to the contestants in the elimination arena -1: Oh, I’m so scared-poos! Candy Corn: Me too. I’m worried I’m too boring. cuts to the voters Pen: I’m voting Green Face. Won’t you too? Suitcase: Yeah! He just looks way different. Pen: He had his arms ripped off, didn’t you hear? Suitcase: Woah! That’s weird... cuts to the elimination ! Block: The Imaginators, you are up for elimination again. The prizes this time around are candles! Spikey Ruler: So, who’s safe? ! Block: Donut is. He’s the first one safe. Enjoy your candle. Donut: Hey, this isn’t an actual flame! notices a switch that allows you to change the colour Woah! Cool. Question Box: It’s an addition for being the first one Safe. -1, You are also safe. -1: Yeah! ! Block: Green Face, you are the next person to be announced safe. Enjoy your candle! Green Face: Nice! I like candles. Broken Bone: Aw man! Am I really the villain of this story? Spikey Ruler: You are, loser. ! Block: That may be true, but Broken Bone, you are safe anyways. Broken Bone: Phew! Question Box: That narrows it down to Candy Corn and Spikey Ruler. Spikey Ruler: Buh-bye, Candy Corn! ! Block: You’re right! Spikey Ruler, you’re.... Candy Corn: shouting nonsense Question Box: Eliminated. ! Block: I wanted to say that, Question Box. Candy Corn: Phew! Phew phew phew phew phew! Spikey Ruler: What? I’m out? Broken Bone: You are. In the beginning, you were a nice person who had a creative mind, willing to help in challenges. However, that faded. You started to just become a bossy leader. You even tried to expel me from the team just for proving you wrong! And Question Box said karma would get you... Question Box: Yep. Broken Bone: Now is the time. Farewell! Ruler is launched into the sky Donut: Does that mean I’m the team leader? -1: Yep. Don’t you agree? Broken Bone: Yeah, I guess. Stinger is sitting in the forest Unknowny: My time will come. It’s all coming together. Balloony: Are you Okay? Unknowny: GO AWAY! Category:CFOS Category:Things by ButterBlaziken230 Category:Episodes